Bella Navidad
by DessayaIce
Summary: "¿Por qué me sentía así?, ¿por qué de repente mis sentimientos eran tan confusos? ¿Por qué se había caído mi mascara de tirano? ¿Por qué tenía miedo de que Sebastian se marchara? ¿Por qué tenía el deseo de tenerlo cerca y poder comprobar que estaba aquí, conmigo?" YAOI *Sebastian x Ciel* Mi regalo de Navidad(atrasado) para ustedes. Espero les guste ;)


Hola!

Bueno, la verdad es que tuve algunos problemas con este fic, pues en un principio contemple hacerlo sencillo, pero por el día 25 que le di la revisada para subirlo, me di cuenta de que como que no era lo mío; sentí que le faltaban cosas, que le faltaba sentimiento y bueno...técnicamente borre todo y comencé de cero, y hasta hoy, en un momento de depresión, lo termine finalmente! xDDD

Disfruten! ^^

* * *

BELLA NAVIDAD

CAPITULO UNICO

Llevaba apenas media hora caminando por las ya vacías calles de Londres.

Eran pasadas las 12 de la madrugada y en la gran mayoría de las casas y comercios de la ciudad de Londres, las luces ya estaban apagadas, dando a entender que todos se encontraban descansando, ignorantes al frio y la soledad que afuera se arremolinaban en cada rincón de las lúgubres calles.

En uno que otro callejón podía verse algunos cuerpos hechos un ovillo, buscando algo de calor.

Uno que otro animal se había cruzado por mi camino, gatos, perros, ratas…, que buscando un refugio caminaban presurosos a lugares que parecían ya conocer.

Esta noche era realmente cruda. Solo eso podía decir. El frio me llegaba hasta los huesos, haciéndome estremecer cada cierto tiempo sin piedad alguna. Mis articulaciones estaban rígidas, y mis manos tenían un ligero color azulado, pues no estaba vestido con ropa de invierno, al menos no como debía alguien como yo. La ropa que traía puesta era la de un chico de clase media-baja. Unos pantaloncillos algo ajustados y desgastados, botas, gorro, un chaleco sobre mi camisa blanca, y finalmente un abrigo no muy grueso que me llegaba a los muslos. Todo a excepción de la camisa era en tonos cafés y de no muy buena calidad.

Metiendo las manos en las bolsas de mi abrigo me encogí de hombros soltando un suspiro.

Justo ahora lo que más deseaba era estar en mi cama pero tenia trabajo.

La reina había pedido mi ayuda en nuevo caso. Se trataba de un sujeto que desde hace ya unos días estaba causando pánico en la ciudad.

_Y como siempre, la policía no es capaz de hacer su trabajo…._

Nuestro criminal era un asesino, quien no solo se dedicaba a matar menores de edad, sino también a torturarlos brutalmente antes de finalmente mandarlos al otro mundo cortándoles el cuello.

Hasta ahora iban 8 víctimas en apenas dos semanas, siendo 2 niñas y 6 niños menores de 15 años y de diferentes clases sociales.

La identidad del culpable era desconocida, pero al parecer se trataba de un extranjero, según los testimonios de algunas personas que decían haberlo visto en plenos actos criminales, no lo suficientemente cerca o con buena iluminación -debido a las altas horas- como para dar una buena descripción de su aspecto en sí, aunque lo que si podían afirmar era su género, basándose en su supuesta gran estatura y complexión.

Este hombre solo operaba de noche y en únicamente días festivos, aprovechándose de tales fechas en los que la gente estaba tan ocupada y distraída.

Gracias a ese desgraciado me encontrara vagando cual niño idiota por la ciudad, y lo peor, en una fecha en la pudiendo aprovechar la falta de trabajo hubiera podido retirarme a dormir más temprano de lo habitual, ignorando las muchas invitaciones a eventos y reuniones -que desde hace ya unos días me habían sido envidas con bastante con insistencia-, valiéndome un reverendo cacahuate si eso me convertía en un amargado a los ojos del mundo.

-Aparece ya, maldito infeliz… -resople lo más bajo que pude, enojado. Ya quería irme a casa.

Ser "sebo" era asquerosamente molesto, aunque funcional. Mientras yo atraía a nuestro sujeto con la apariencia de un vulnerable niño completamente solo, Sebastian se encargaba de atraparlo apenas el criminal se hiciera presente. Así era siempre en este tipo de casos, que curiosamente no solían tardar más de 2 horas a lo mucho.

-Estas cosas tardarían demasiado si no se tratara de usted, bocchan- me había dicho mi demonio antes de dejarme solo, perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Hasta ahora aun no comprendía a que se refería con tales palabras.

_-¿Lo habrá dicho para ofenderme?- _Me pregunte mentalmente, mas al instante deseche tal idea pues su rostro al momento de decirlo era completamente serio.

Bueno, quizá después le preguntaría a que se refería.

Doblando por una esquina mire a todos lados aparentando nerviosismo y no saber dónde me encontraba, lo cual era una gran mentira, pues conocía el lugar como la palma de mi mano, pero el hecho de que una persona, y más un niño, se paseara con demasiada seguridad en sí mismo por calles oscuras y nada transitadas sería bastante extraño.

Quizá si de verdad me encontrara solo en el lugar tendría algo de miedo, pero sabía que Sebastian se estaba cerca, esperando el momento para actuar. Además, escondida dentro de mi abrigo se hallaba mí pistola, lista para ser usada en cuanto fuera necesario.

El chillido de una lechuza al pasar sobre mí me distrajo unos segundos. El animal sobrevoló por algunas casas antes de perderse tras una de estas. No fue sino hasta que deje de ver a aquel animal, cuando note el sonido de unos no muy sigilosos pasos a unos metros detrás de mí, y el inconfundible sonido de la tela al friccionarse.

Tragando saliva me pregunte si Sebastian estaría atento a la situación.

Siguiendo con el plan, continúe caminado, fingiendo ignorancia ante el sospechoso que paso a paso se acercaba cada vez más a mi posición, aunque bien el hecho de que hiciera eso no significaba que este era el sujeto que yo quería atraer -por más obvio que pareciera- , pues bien podía tratarse de alguien más, como muy improbablemente de alguien que quisiera "ayudarme a encontrar el camino a casa".

Si este hombre era el asesino, necesitaba que tratara de dañarme para así atraparlo con las manos en la masa.

Tomando otro camino, me aleje de la calle principal, lo suficiente como para considerarme a mí mismo una presa fácil y así acelerar las cosas.

La sensación de peligro aumento considerablemente dentro de mí. Aspirando hondamente palpe con disimulo mi arma. Debía preparándome para lo que mi intuición me decía sin vacilación que algo se avecinaba.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Limpiándome la pequeña mancha sangre de la mejilla con ayuda de un pañuelo, mire con algo de enojo a los sujetos que el señor Fred y algunos otros policías mantenían esposados y sometidos, tratando al que había sido herido.

-Fue un buen trabajo Phantomhive, gracias por su ayuda. –me dijo al regresar al lado mío y de Sebastian, quien permanecía junto a mí, imperturbable.

-No puedo decir que fue un placer –farfulle sin amabilidad alguna.

-Aun así, gracias –me sonrió el castaño.

Soltando un suspiro le dedique una sonrisa algo forzada al oficial, para que dejara de molestar, cosa que al parecer funciono pues el hombre dejo de mirarme y se enfocó en el informe que tenía en las manos.

Después de unos minutos más en el lugar entre preguntas e informes, todo parecía estar en orden, así que decidí que era hora de irme a casa.

Paseando mi vista por los alrededores, termine enfocándola casi inconscientemente en el único policía de la ciudad al que sería capaz de confiarle mi vida en algún altercado, sintiendo la necesidad de informarle de mi partida.

-Ya que no hay nada más que hacer, que tenga una buena noche señor Abberline –dije a modo de despedida, girándome para emprender el camino con dirección a mi casa, sintiéndome algo idiota por mi debilidad ante aquel amable y a la vez tonto sujeto.

-¡Conde! –llamo casi gritando apenas hube dado unos cuantos pasos.

Algo enfadado por ser retenido en mis planes de ir a descasar de una buena vez, me di la vuelta encarando al hombre de ojos azules, un poco interesado en lo que quería decirme.

-Feliz navidad –exclamo con una sonrisa y agitando una mano, antes de volverse hacia su superior, Lord Randall, sin darme la oportunidad de decir nada más. El señor Randall ni siquiera volteo a mirarme, pues lo dijera o no, estaba avergonzado de haber tenido que recurrir a mí para este caso, como en varias ocasiones ya.

_Feliz navidad…_

Siendo sincero, Fred me había tomado desprevenido con esas simples palabras. Si bien en mi mansión, aun cuando ordenase que no quería celebrar ninguna festividad, mis sirvientes siempre terminaban haciendo caso omiso de eso, aunque esto más que nada solía suceder por culpa de mi prima, quien llegaba en el último momento lista para hacer una fiesta.

Hoy sin embargo, al salir tan temprano de la mansión con destino a la ciudad para hacer lo de esta noche, nadie me había dicho nada, no me habían dado regalos innecesarios, ni habían tratado de matarme con un abrazo asfixiante; así que había dado por hecho que se cumpliría mi deseo de no escuchar ese molesto "Feliz nochebuena" o un adelantado "Feliz Navidad" de parte nadie…pero tal deseo se había ido a la basura.

_Entonces por qué en lugar de sentirme molesto, me siento…bien, tranquilo._

Por unos minutos me debatí en lo que debía hacer. Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lio.

-Vámonos Sebastian –murmure al fin, después de soltar un sonoro suspiro.

-Yes my lord –respondió el demonio como de costumbre.

Afortunadamente la casa que tenía en la ciudad de Londres quedaba a unas cuantas calles, así que solo era cuestión de tiempo para poder estar durmiendo en una suave y acolchonada cama, tal como deseaba.

Sintiendo una ráfaga de viento chocar contra mi cuerpo, no pude evitar parecer una gelatina al estremecerme tan visiblemente, a tal grado que hasta mis dientes castañearan.

-Perdone, olvide su actual condición –comento mi demonio quitándose con rapidez su abrigo para colocármelo sobre los hombros, sin darme oportunidad de negarme.

Con algo de vergüenza baje la mirada al suelo. Aunque sabía que a Sebastian no le afectaría el clima en lo absoluto, no pude evitar sentirme algo mal por verlo únicamente vistiendo su ya común frac y solo eso. Una persona normal no sería capaz de caminar con la tranquilidad y porte que Sebastian mantenía.

-¿De verdad tu no sientes frio? –pregunte hundiendo la nariz en el abrigo dado, pues debido al frio el aire era algo doloroso de respirar directamente.

No pude evitar notar el delicioso aroma que emanaba de la prenda de mi mayordomo. Una mezcla del característico olor de las rosas salvajes con algunas frutillas y un ligero aroma a canela, siendo esta combinación curiosamente bastante masculina aunque sutil.

-Puedo sentirlo, pero mi cuerpo no reacciona como el de los humanos –respondió sin titubeos

-¿Pero…no te molesta? –persevere.

-No es agradable. Ciertamente prefiero otro tipo de temperaturas, pero esto no me afecta tanto como a usted –explico levantando una mano para atrapar con ella un pequeño y solitario copo de nieve, que miro por breve momento antes de que este se deshiciera en su aguantada mano. Sin duda era solo cuestión de tiempo para que comenzara a nevar.

Sintiéndome algo mal por saber que aunque él no sentía el frio como yo pero le incomodaba, pensé en quitarme de encima su abrigo y ordenarle que se lo pusiera sin objeción alguna. Okey, él era mi sirviente, y aparte era un demonio, un ser al que obviamente no le daría un catarro o pulmonía, pero aun así, y a pesar de que su deber era cuidar de mi sin necesidad alguna de que yo me preocupara por él, no podía evitar querer procurarlo.

_-Se burlara de mi si lo hago –_afirme con un tic en el ojo, consciente de que eso era más que probable, pero aun así el deseo de hacer lo pensado no se me iba de la cabeza.

Tragando saliva tome una decisión.

-Sebastian… –comence, empezando a quitarme el abrigo.

-Hemos llegado – me interrumpió el demonio haciéndome notar con sus palabras que estábamos frente a mi casa –aún no se quite el abrigo, espere a que estemos dentro.

Queriendo darme una bofetada, me limite a cruzarme de brazos, mientras Sebastian abría la puerta de la casa, cuyas luces estaban completamente apagadas pues milagrosamente la mansión estaba deshabitada.

Soma había regresado a Bengala acompañado de Agni, pues les había llegado una carta donde se les informaba del matrimonio de uno de los 25 hermanos del príncipe, y aunque él no lo quisiera debía asistir a tal evento. Según el infantil joven, estarían de regreso dentro de aproximadamente dos semanas, pues aprovecharían su estadía en la India para arreglar algunos asuntos personales.

-Adelante, Bocchan –dijo Sebastian haciéndose a un lado cuando la puerta al fin estuvo abierta.

Sin decir nada me apresure a entrar, siendo seguido por mi mayordomo, que con rapidez cerró la puerta, evitando que el frio aire continuara entrando a la casa.

-Le preparare algo de té para que entre en calor, –comento mi mayordomo quitándome su saco de encima para colgarlo en el perchero –vaya a su habitación, se lo llevare cuando esté listo.

Haciendo un sonido con la boca en señal de afirmación, me dirigí con algo de pesadez a donde se me había indicado, sin poner real atención en el estado nada común de sumisión que estaba demostrando al hacer lo que mi demonio decía.

Una vez estuve en mi habitación –que era tenuemente iluminada por algunas lámparas –me dirigí al armario, para sacar de ahí mi pijama, que como siempre solo era un camisón blanco de manga larga al menos quince centímetros arriba de la rodilla, mi ropa interior, y un short corto que apenas me llegaba a los muslos y era del mismo color del camisón.

Armándome de valor me quite con rapidez la ropa que ahora mismo vestía, sustituyéndola por el pijama. A pesar de ya no estar afuera, el frio apenas era un poco más tolerable en la casa.

Con algo de flojera recogí la ropa sucia y fui a depositarla a su lugar.

Seguro Sebastian me creería enfermo por todo lo que acababa de hacer, pues no era nada normal que yo me cambiara de ropa por mí mismo, teniendo en cuanta que cuando lo hacía parecía que me había peleado con esta y había perdido, pero esta vez estaba tan ansioso de entrar ya en mi cama que había preferido cambiarme yo mismo para que apenas llegara mi mayordomo con el té, pudiera tomarlo y que este me llevara a sumergirme en un agradable sueño, como tanto anhelaba.

Apresurándome a estar dentro de las cobijas de la cama, me acomode en esta con los dientes castañeándome y el cuerpo siendo víctima de varios escalofríos involuntarios.

El sonido de tres golpes en la puerta me obligó a tratar de controlar mi cuerpo, en un intento de no parecer tan afectado por el clima ante mi mayordomo.

-A…adelante –dije con voz apenas lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchada, notando con desagrado que está casi delataba mi estado por sonar algo entrecortada.

Con si típica sonrisa, mi demonio entro a la habitación cargando en sus manos una charola con algunas cosas que no alcanzaba a ver desde mi posición. La expresión en su rostro pareció descomponerse un poco por la duda al verme acostado en la cama, mas no dijo nada al respecto, aunque si pareció molesto por unos instantes.

_¿Por qué?_

-Debido al clima de esta noche, me tome la libertad de cambiar su té por un chocolate caliente –anuncio dejando la charola sobre la cómoda y pasándome una taza con dicha bebida –y como ya es tarde y podría caerle mal algo pesado, le traje algunas galletas. ¿Le parece bien o quiere otra cosa?

-Esto está perfecto –me apresure a decir, abriendo los ojos como platos al ver mi sencilla pero seguro deliciosa cena.

Tratando de controlar el temblor en mis manos, tome la taza de chocolate que Sebastian me tendía, incapaz de evitar soltar una exclamación de gozo al tener aquella taza caliente entre mis frías manos. La sensación era tan satisfactoria y el olor que desprendía el chocolate solo mejoraba todo. Era un aroma delicioso.

Soplando a mi taza di el primer sorbo, sintiéndome en el cielo al comprobar que mi bebida no solo olía bien, sino que también sabía bastante bien.

Viendo el plato de galletas que mi demonio que acercaba, tome una de estas, comiéndola casi al instante. ¿Cómo es que este demonio podía cocinar tan bien? Todo le quedaba increíble.

Terminando en cortos minutos mi cena, note que mi cuerpo ya no temblaba, y que parecía que el frio había disminuido un poco, aunque esto seguro se debía al efecto del chocolate, pues en la ventana podía escucharse como el viento parecía haber incrementado su fuerza.

-¿Quiere que le traiga más? –pregunto Sebastian acomodando las cosas sobre la charola, dirigiéndome miradas de tanto en tanto de forma extraña.

-No, estoy bien. Ya puedes retirarte –suspire acomodándome en la cama, sintiendo un poco de incomodidad al notarme objeto de observación.

-En ese caso… -murmuro ayudándome a cubrirme con las cobijas –que descanse.

Cerrando los ojos escuche los pasos de mi mayordomo al alejarse con dirección a la puerta.

-Oye –lo llame abriendo los ojos y mirando en su dirección, queriendo salir de una duda antes de que se fuera.

-¿Si? –pregunto volteando a mirarme con notable curiosidad en sus ojos rojos.

-¿Estás bien? –Inquirí levantando medio cuerpo con ayuda de mis brazos –has estado muy callado esta noche, ¿Qué pasa?

Ante mis preguntas y observación, el rostro del demonio pareció tornarse algo serio y seguro atemorizante a la vista de alguien que no fuera yo.

\- La operación de hoy para resolver el caso del asesino de menores funciono, paro hubo errores que jamás debieron ocurrir –respondió tras unos largos segundos, dejándome sin palabras –

Sin esperar respuesta de mi parte, el demonio se retiró de mi cuarto apagando las luces y dejándome con la cabeza hecha un lio, sumido en una oscuridad algo apabullante.

Soltando un bufido de resignación, decidí dejar todo lo que me inquietaba para mañana, incluido Sebastian, pues ahora lo único que quería era dormir.

Con mi objetivo en claro, volví a acomodarme en mi lecho, cerrando los ojos y esperando perder la conciencia…pero esto no paso.

_"…hubo errores…"_

Sebastian tenía razón, habíamos cometido errores esta noche durante la operación para atrapar al asesino. Nos habíamos confiado de la información que nos habían dado, sin investigar por nuestra cuenta antes de actuar. Hoy pude haber muerto de no ser por mi demonio, demonio que me salvo y me dejo con muchas cosas en la cabeza por sus acciones...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o Flash Back o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

De un momento a otro la situación se había tornado inusualmente peligrosa.

Tenía enfrente a un sujeto que, saliendo de la nada, se abalanzaba contra mí violentamente, mientras que a unos metros Sebastian inmovilizaba a quien se suponía era nuestro único culpable, inconsciente de que eso ultimo era un grave error.

Haciéndome a un lado antes de ser derribado por el obviamente cómplice del asesino principal, empuñe mi pistola con la mayor seguridad posible, apuntando al pecho del sujeto de cabello negro, piel morena y traje oscuro, quien apresurándose a arremeter nuevamente contra mí, alcanzo a esquivar mi primer disparo por apenas un poco.

De reojo pude ver con cierto alivio que mi mayordomo había notado la situación en la que me encontraba. Ahora la cuestión era el tiempo que se tardaría en llegar a mi lado. Todo parecía estar sucediendo demasiado rápido.

Regresando la atención a mi atacante, solté un jadeo al notar que este sacaba una pistola de entre sus ropas.

Soltando una maldición recobre la compostura y levante el arma apuntando a mi contrincante, que separado por casi 5 metros de mí, igual me apuntaba, listo para disparar en cualquier momento.

Como si todo pasara en cámara lenta jale el gatillo con decisión, sintiendo la adrenalina correr por todo mi cuerpo al ser consciente de que el sujeto igual lo había hecho, había disparado contra mí.

Sin tiempo ni para cerrar los ojos, espere a que la bala hiciera contacto en alguna parte de mi cuerpo…pero esto no paso, vi con asombro como "algo" se atravesó frente a mí, justo a la altura de mi rostro, y después algo liquido caía en una de mis mejillas.

Enfocando la mirada, reconocí que lo que se había interpuesto entre mí y la bala; había sido el brazo de mi mayordomo, quien a unos centímetros frente a mí, y de espaldas, parecía emitir un aura oscura demasiado intimidante, antes de caminar con tranquilidad hacia el confundido hombre que tirado en el suelo debido a la herida en su pecho miraba a mi mayordomo como si de algún monstruo se tratara.

Sabiendo que ya todo estaba controlado, baje mi arma dándome la vuelta y respirando hondo varias veces, tratando de calmar mi acelerado corazón mientras escuchaba vagamente unos cuantos golpes de parte de mi mayordomo hacia mi atacante.

Con algo de apatía vi cómo se encendían las luces de algunas casas, por lo que era seguro que el sonido de los disparos había alarmado a unas cuantas personas, lo que significaba que la policía estaba por llegar.

_-Bien, me ahorraran trabajo –_pensé cerrando los ojos con cansancio, sintiendo los nervios alterados.

-¿Se encuentra bien, bocchan? –escuche la voz del demonio tras de mí.

Suspirando, me di la vuelta aparentando tranquilidad.

-Si…–murmure levantando la mirada debido a la diferencia de estatura, enfocándome en sus ojos, que me miraban con suma atención.

-Se ensucio –dijo frunciendo el ceño y sacando un pañuelo con una mano, mientras que con la otra me tomaba del mentón.

-No es nada, solo dame el pañuelo –pedí rechazando su toque con un manotazo suave y desganado. Ciertamente mi humor había decaído bastante ya.

Sin esperar contestación tome el pañuelo que Sebastian sostenía frente a mí, con la intención de darme la vuelta, más esto último me fui imposible pues una presión en mi muñeca que me lo impedía.

-¿Qué…? –vacile regresando mi vista hacia Sebastian, quien parecía debatirse mentalmente.

-¿pasa algo? –pregunte incapaz de comprender la mirada que me dirigía, y sintiendo mi corazón acelerarse sin saber con exactitud por qué.

-Bocchan… -murmuro con una expresión triste, y abriendo la boca para decir algo más, pero sin hacerlo.

-Phantomhive –se escuchó no muy lejos. De inmediato reconocí que se trataba del oficial Abberline.

Soltando mi muñeca, Sebastian asumió su común porte, encarando a todo el personal policiaco que iba llegando, señalándoles a los criminales y comenzando a dar explicaciones.

Olvidando las acciones nada usuales de mi mayordomo, hice lo propio comenzando a dar mi testimonio al señor Fred, que con rostro preocupado insistió por varios minutos para que me revisara algún médico, cosa que rechace fervientemente hasta que por fin desistió y comenzó su interrogatorio sobre los dos sujetos a los que ya levantaban del suelo con precaución.

**o-o-o-o-o-o Fin del Flash Back o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Abriendo los ojos con lentitud volví al presente, con los pensamientos revueltos, y consciente de que parecía que la temperatura había bajado aún más.

Mirando el reloj sobre una de las paredes constate que ya eran cerca de las 3 de la madrugada.

Con una extraña sensación de asfixia me quite las cobijas de encima, estremeciéndome a causa del frio.

Notando tras las cortinas de la ventana algunas sombras, baje de la cama y descalzo me acerque, para descubrir que había comenzado a nevar plenamente y las calles estaban llenas de aquel material blanco y helado, que aunque hermoso, igual era una gran molestia.

-Que gran navidad –dije con ironía, volviendo a cubrir la ventana con las cortinas y regresando a la cama.

A pesar del cansancio físico que tenía, y el frio que me hacía sentir débil, no podía conciliar el sueño.

Embozando una pequeña sonrisa, recordé que hace ya tiempo, cuando algo como esto pasaba me iba al cuarto de mis padres, quienes sonriendo me recibían con los brazos abiertos, otorgándome una noche cálida y dulces palabras para que me durmiera.

-Los extraño –exclame metiéndome en la cama nuevamente, antes de dejar ese recuerdo atrás, pues de lo contrario terminaría atormentándome.

Tras unos minutos bajo las cobijas comence a temblar, no sentía mis dedos y la cabeza comenzaba a dolerme. No podía estar así toda la noche, era ridículo, pero no parecía…

Unos golpes tras mi puerta cortaron el hilo de mis pensamientos, haciéndome sobresaltar.

-Pasa –concedí sabiendo de ante mano de quien se trataba

Tras la puerta se revelo la imponente figura de mi mayordomo, que sostenía una vela y tres pedazos grandes de madera.

-¿Sebastian? –pregunte incrédulo al verlo entrar con dirección a la chimenea.

-Quizá empeore la tormenta más tarde –explico una vez encendido el fuego, que otorgo una mejor visión del lugar.

-Estaba por llamarte –suspire encogiéndome en mi lugar buscando calor.

-¿Cómo se siente? –pregunto acercándose y colocando una mano aguantada sobre mi frente –no tiene fiebre… pero está muy frio.

El sonido de su voz sonaba algo alarmado, cosa que me molestaba.

-Estoy bien, se me quitara en unos momentos –murmure, notando que mi mayordomo solo vestía el pantalón de vestir y la camisa blanca, sin contar los zapatos.

-De verdad que se me hace increíble que no estés titiritando–exclame sintiendo un escalofrió en mi espina dorsal solo de ver el estado de mi sirviente.

Riendo quedamente, el demonio coloco la vela sobre la cómoda.

-¿Como usted? –pregunto levantando una ceja.

-Sí, supongo…

-Duerma bocchan.

-No.

-¿por qué?

-Ya que estas aquí quiero saber algo –dije escudriñando rostro, que parecía preocupado.

Al no recibir contestación me acomode mejor en la cama, sentado y abrazando mis piernas.

-Sebastian, tu querías decirme algo haya afuera… ¿Qué era? Quiero saberlo.

Mi mayordomo soltó un pesado suspiro, y por un momento pareció cansado, débil.

-No creo que de verdad quiera saberlo –murmuro corriendo las cortinas para mirar brevemente afuera, antes de darse la vuelta, mirándome de una forma en la que jamás lo había hecho, como a un igual.

La luz de la chimenea iluminaba una parte del rostro del demonio. Mi corazón dio un brinco. Por un momento me di cuenta de que sentía miedo, miedo a saber.

Al no ver respuesta de mi parte, el pelinegro camino hacia la salida, con clara intención de marcharse.

-… ¡Espera! –casi grite, sintiendo que no debía dejarlo ir, que si lo hacia este tema quedaría olvidado para siempre…y yo no quería eso.

Sebastian se detuvo frente a la puerta, sosteniendo la perilla con una mano.

¿Por qué me sentía así?, ¿por qué de repente mis sentimientos eran tan confusos? ¿Por qué se había caído mi mascara de tirano? ¿Por qué tenía miedo de que Sebastian se marchara? ¿Por qué tenía el deseo de tenerlo cerca y poder comprobar que estaba aquí, conmigo?

̶ …Ven… -pedí con un hilo de voz, sonando quizá algo patético.

Quedándose estático por poco más de 3 minutos, él se dio la vuelta con la mirada gacha, por lo que sus ojos quedaron ocultos tras las sobras de su cabello, mientras que sus labios formaban una línea horizontal casi perfecta.

Con pasos secos, Sebastian se acercó a la cama, hasta quedar a un paso de estar. La charola la dejo nuevamente sobre la cómoda antes de erguirse y volverse completamente hacia mí.

-Quiero saberlo –sentencie apartando las cobijas para hincarme sobre la cama, quedando frente a frente de quien estaba causando que mi corazón se acelerase y mis nervios salieran a flote.

Levantando la mirada, el demonio cruzo su mirada con la mía, haciéndome dudar por la seriedad en su rostro.

Tragando saliva levante el mentón, exigiendo con la mirada una respuesta.

Dando un paso más, Sebastian quedo a unos cuantos centímetros de mí. Sus piernas tocaban los límites de la cama.

-Creí que no llegaría a tiempo cuando dispararon contra usted –susurro observando mi rostro, como si me desconociera.

-Yo igual lo creí, pero al final lo hiciste y me salvaste –dije con suavidad - ¿eso que tiene que ver con…?

-Yo igual tuve miedo… –me interrumpió levantando un poco la voz.

-¿a perder tu cena? –pregunte sin gracia, pues hablaba enserio.

-No, a perderlo a usted –respondió quedamente, como si tratara con un niño pequeño.

-No entiendo… -negué con la cabeza, que se llenaba de ideas absurdas debido a sus palabras. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía interpretarlas?

_¿Sera que el…? No, claro que no, es imposible…, él es un demonio…_

Incomodo por su intensa mirada, baje la mía, enfocándola en su camisa inmaculadamente blanca.

-Bocchan –llamo mi mayordomo sosteniéndome mi rostro entre sus desnudas manos, cosa que inusualmente no me molesto, pero si confundió más mis pensamientos.

Levantando el rostro me dispuse a exigirle de una vez por todas que se explicara, más al momento de abrir los ojos me topé con que el rostro de mi demonio estaba a mi altura, y una escasa distancia del mío.

Turbado, di un salto hacia atrás liberándome de su agarre, pero sintiendo de inmediato como sus manos ahora me apresaban por los hombros jalándome con fuerza pero sin lastimarme, haciéndome quedar nuevamente de frente a él, que me dedico una mirada necesitada antes estampar sus labios contra los míos, haciéndome abrir los ojos como platos.

Encogiendo mis hombros y colocando manos sobre el pecho de mi sirviente, trate de romper el inesperado contacto, más sus manos fueron más rápidas, viajando con increíble rapidez hacia mi nuca y cintura respectivamente, pegándome más a su cuerpo e imposibilitando mi huida.

Sintiendo un toque húmedo sobre mis labios, reconocí que se traba de la lengua de Sebastian, que trataba de entrar en mi boca.

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, hice lo mismo con mis labios, negando darle paso a mi insolente demonio, pero tras unos instantes al sentir una mordida en mi labio inferior, solté un jadeo me hizo abrir involuntariamente la boca, acción que de inmediato fue aprovechada.

Fui consiente de como la lengua de mi mayordomo se paseaba con lentitud por toda mi cavidad bucal, explorando.

Mi cabeza esta increíblemente revuelta, incapaz de asimilar lo que pasaba.

La extraña sensación de adormecimiento en mi boca resultaba inesperadamente agradable, y eso me asustaba.

Sintiendo que el aire se me terminaba di golpes sobre el pecho del pelinegro, quien de inmediato pareció entender mi mensaje.

Siendo liberado del demandante contacto, pero no de las manos que aún me impedían alejarme, aspire y expulse aire aceleradamente antes de por fin regularizar mi respiración.

Estaba por gritar y golpear a mi mayordomo para exigir una explicación coherente de lo que acababa de hacer, cuando con asombro me vi envuelto en un amable abrazo. Mi mayordomo me apretaba con sumo cuidado por la cintura, mientras que su rostro lo hundía contra mi pecho. Era tan surrealista este momento.

Sin saber exactamente qué hacer o decir, algo dentro de mí pareció calentarse. Mi enojo desapareció y mi mente dio paso a un nuevo sentimiento.

Tomando mi decisión, correspondí al abrazo que mi demonio me daba. Uno de mis brazos termino descansando sobre su hombro, mientras que con la mano libre acariciaba el sedoso cabello azabache.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –pregunte quedamente, sintiendo mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

-Porque te amo –dijo separándose de mi para poder verme de cara –te amo tanto, y me aterra perderte.

-Pero… ̶ quise protestar.

-No miento – me corto, avisándome con la mirada su próximo movimiento.

Acercándose con lentitud a mí, los labios de mi mayordomo volvieron a juntarse contra los míos, de forma tan dulce y suave que me sentí como un muñeco de cristal que a cualquier toque brusco pudiera romperse.

-Por favor no lo dudes, te amo como no tienes idea. No lo comprendía pero hoy al fin lo hice, no podría seguir viviendo si te pasara algo –dijo rompiendo el beso por unos instantes.

Sintiendo caer las lágrimas de mis ojos, me di cuenta de que no me importaba si se trataba de una mentira, o incluso un sueño, porque me sentía tan feliz que no me importaba.

De un momento a otro, me encontré recostado en la cama con el pelinegro sobre mí, quien había profundizado el beso, haciéndolo más demandante. Su lengua parecía danzar con la mía, enseñándome con paciencia lo que debía hacer. La sensación era…increíble.

Un sonido –vergonzoso a mi parecer– salió de mi boca al sentir las manos de mi sirviente explorar la piel desnuda de mi pecho.

Aferrado a la camisa de Sebastian, sentí que la temperatura de mi cuerpo subía, y un deseo parecía surgir desde lo más hondo de mí ser.

-Sebastian... –suspire cuando nuestro beso se rompió a falta de aire.

¿Hasta dónde íbamos a llegar?

-Ciel –dijo besando mis mejillas, bajando por mi mentón hasta llegar a mi cuello, en donde comenzó a esparcir varios besos, lamiendo y chupando mi piel.

-ah… -gemí, incapaz de acallar los sonidos que salían de mi boca, resultado de las sensaciones tan nuevas que estaba experimentando.

-Ciel, se mío –pidió el de ojos rojos, mirándome suplicante –por favor.

Mi garganta se secó.

¿Qué debía decir? De repente me sentía aterrado de la petición de mi demonio…pero, no pasaba por mi mente el negarme. Lo amaba, amaba a Sebastian y quería demostrárselo…

\- …Si –susurre con algo de dificultad, sabiendo que la decisión que acaba de tomar era algo serio, pero estando seguro de ella. No había persona en la que confiara más que en Sebastian, él no me aria daño, de eso estaba seguro.

El sonido del camisón al romperse me alarmo, haciendo tensar mis músculos.

-Iré despacio –me tranquilizo, pasando una mano por mi cabello, mientras que su boca bajo a mi pecho, continuando con los besos, y dejando chupetones con algo de voracidad, con lo que mi respiración se fue agitando.

-¿Dolerá? –pregunte quedamente. No sabía mucho del tema, solo lo básico por culpa de las historias nada sanas que madame Red solía contar de vez en cuando aun sabiendo que yo era un menor y que ese tipo de cosas debería guardárselas. Además, se suponía que cuando este tipo de cosas eran consensuales no tenía por qué haber sufrimiento…

-Un poco –respondió acariciando con suavidad la piel de mis brazos–pero después se sentirá bien ¿de acuerdo?

Asintiendo con algo de nerviosismo, decidí creer en sus palabras y seguir con esto hasta el final.

Notando mi resolución, Sebastian beso mi nariz con una sonrisa cálida, antes de regresar a donde se había quedado, pero esta vez siendo más atrevido y demandante.

No pude evitar soltar un jadeo cuando la boca del demonio se situó sobre uno de mis pezones, y sentí su traviesa lengua jugar con este, al igual que sus dientes, mientras que su mano libre se encargaba del otro.

-¡ngh!

Sin previo aviso, me vi despojado de toda mi ropa restante, quedando completamente desnudo.

La mirada de mi demonio analizo con lentitud cada parte mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir cohibido, avergonzado y vulnerable, por lo que trate de cubrir mi cuerpo de alguna forma, mas mi mayordomo me sostuvo de las muñecas, impidiendo que me moviera.

-Eres hermoso –dijo en algo parecido a un gruñido, deshaciéndose de su camisa, dejando al descubierto su perfecta piel blanca como la nieve.

-No…mientas –jadee, víctima de sus caricias.

Yo no era eso que él decía, mi cuerpo no era hermoso, estaba manchado, sucio, corrompido, roto. ¿Cómo podía mirarme con tanta devoción? Yo no lo valía.

Incomodo desvié la mirada hacia un lado, tratando de evadir la suya.

-No lo hago –aseguro tomándome del mentón para que lo mirara –eres un ser inmensamente bello.

A la par de sus palabras, sus manos se deslizaron con cadencia por mis piernas, acariciándolas con cadencia, llegando hasta mis muslos de forma tortuosa, antes de terminar tomando firmemente mi erección, masajeándola con lentitud.

-Tan bello… -susurro aspirando mi cabello.

Inmensamente avergonzado, y por instinto, trate de cerrar mis piernas, recibiendo un gruñido y una leve mordida en el cuello que me hizo soltar una maldición por la excitación que eso trajo consigo.

\- … deja de… ¡ah!...decir tonterías –apenas pude decir antes de ser besado nuevamente en la boca, interrumpiendo así mis quejas mientras un cosquilleo nacía en la parte baja de mi estómago.

-Ya…no puedo más… -masculle apretando las sabanas entre mis manos y arqueando un poco la espalda debido al gran placer que sentía.

-Aun no–dijo mi sirviente dejando de masajear mi miembro, haciéndome querer ahórcalo.

Riendo quedamente, el demonio llevo tres de sus dedos a mi boca, acariciando mis labios por unos instantes.

-Lámelos –pidió besando mi frente.

Con algo de duda obedecí a la petición, ensalivando los dedos ante la atenta y lujuriosa mirada de mi mayordomo.

-Ya están –anuncio sacando los dedos bañados de saliva y bajando por mi pecho con un sutil rose, acariciando superficialmente mi duro miembro hasta perderse más abajo.

-Esto será algo incómodo –aviso acariciando mi entrada con uno de sus dedos.

-Vas a m… ¡ah! -no pude seguir hablando apenas sentí que algo delgado y alargado se deslizaba dentro de mí con un poco de dificultad.

Soltando varios jadeos y tratando de acostumbrarme al molesto intruso que ahora se movía en círculos como si buscara ensanchar el lugar, me aferre con fuerza a mi mayordomo, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello.

-Tranquilo –susurro en mi oído con melodiosa voz, consolándome.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando sentí otro digito entrar en mí y comenzar a moverse a la par de su compañero, separándose como tijeras y moviéndose en círculos, siendo esto algo doloroso.

Con los parpados fuertemente cerrados, trate de no emitir ningún sonido lastimero.

Poco a poco fui consciente de que el dolor estaba aminorando a cada minuto que pasaba, hasta ser tolerable.

Hubo un breve instante en el cual Sebastian toco algo en mi interior que me hizo gritar lleno de placer. Ese momento fue aprovechado por mi demonio para introducir un tercer digito en mí, y de esa forma comenzar a girar todos en un solo movimiento.

-¡Sebas…tian! –gemí sonoramente cuando los dedos salieron de mí, haciéndome sentir vacío.

Bajando la mirada, vi con ojos muy abiertos como el demonio habría la bragueta de sus pantalones y se quitaba estos junto con su ropa interior, dejando al descubierto su miembro, que duro y goteante logro inquietarme.

-Date la vuelta –pidió mi demonio en uno de mis oídos, distrayéndome con esa excitante sensación de su aliento al chocar contra mi piel.

Tomando una bocanada de aire obedecí algo tembloroso y con su ayuda, hasta quedar recargado en mis brazos y rodillas, de modo que mi trasero quedo expuesto.

Bajando la cabeza, termine recargando la cabeza el colchón, mientras sentía algo grande y duro frotarse contra mí entrada ejerciendo algo de presión.

-Voy a entrar –aviso Sebastian enroscando mi cintura con uno de sus brazos, mientras que su otra mano se entrelazaba contra una de las mías.

-...espe…ra… -masculle entrecortadamente sintiéndome morir por el dolor cuando el miembro de mi demonio se fue adentrando a mí con delirante lentitud. Dolía, dolía demasiado.

Respirando algo apresurado apenas pude dar un suspiro cuando sentí la punta dentro, cuando sin aviso alguno fui penetrado de una sola estocada, dejándome sin aire alguno, ni siquiera para gritar.

-…du…ele… Sebastian…. duele mucho….-apenas pude decir con un hilo de voz y la voz quebrada.

Mis manos apretaban con fuerza las sabanas, mientras sentía en mi espalda algunos besos de parte de mi demonio.

-lo lamento, pero hubiera dolido más de otra forma –dijo soltando mi mano y comenzando a masajear mi miembro con esta, buscando aplacar en algo mi dolor –pronto pasara.

Quedándonos quietos por unos momentos, comence a soltar algunos gemidos debido al masaje de mi demonio. Pronto fui consciente de que el dolor estaba desapareciendo, por lo que queriendo averiguar si eso era cierto, moví mis caderas con sumo cuidado, soltando un sonoro gemido al ser invadido por un infinito placer por tal acción.

-Sebastian –suspire cuando comenzó a moverse al ver mi reacción ante mi movimiento.

Pronto la habitación se vio llena de jadeos, gemidos y gritos de placer de parte mío. Si en un momento Sebastian me embestía con suavidad, ahora parecía una bestia por las fuertes estocadas en las que se hundía totalmente dentro de mí para después salir y volver a entrar con gran fuerza, tocando aquel punto que me hacía alcanzar las estrellas, mientras que su mano no dejaba de atender mi duro miembro que goteaba en aviso de mi final.

Sintiendo una mordida sobre mi hombro derecho, ladea la cabeza en esa dirección, siendo sorprendido con un demandante beso que me robaba el aliento de forma deliciosa.

-Se…Sebastian, ya no…puedo… -gemí antes de venirme con un sonoro grito lleno de pación, esparciendo mi esencia sobre la cama, y sintiendo como en consecuencia las paredes de mi interior se apretaban sobre el miembro de mi demonio.

-Ciel –dijo mi mayordomo con un fuerte gruñido, soltando su esencia dentro de mí y haciéndome gritar nuevamente.

Al límite de la taquicardia mi cuerpo termino derribándose contra la cama, con el cuerpo de mi demonio aun sobre mí, pero sin aplastarme.

Saliendo de mi interior con lentitud, Sebastian se dejó caer a un lado mío, jalando las cobijas para cubrirnos con ellas.

-¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? –pregunte riendo quedamente y con los ojos cerrados por el cansancio.

Bien, acababa de acostarme con mi mayordomo, que además era un demonio. Esto de verdad era un gran escándalo una vez analizaba la situación.

-¿Te arrepientes? –pregunto mi demonio jalándome de la cintura para hacerme quedar pegado a él.

-No –suspire contra la almohada y su pecho antes de levantar el rostro para depositar un pequeño beso en la mejilla de mi amante.

Acomodándome en la cama, me acurruque contra el cuerpo del demonio, sintiendo una calidez increíble, a pesar de que el frio se había acrecentado.

-No se te vaya a ocurrir marcharte apenas me duerma, hace frio –advertí en un bostezo, comenzando a perder la razón.

-No lo are, bocchan, se lo aseguro –murmuro dándome un beso en sobre mis hombros desnudos.

-Bien –masculle.

-Hoy será un día bastante frio ¿no crees? Aunque no esta tan mal, es navidad después de todo –comento respirando contra mi cabello.

-Sí, una bella navidad Sebastian –sonreí –Te amo.

-Te amo Ciel –fue lo último que dijo antes de abrazarme algo posesivo.

Sintiendo el calor que me brindaba el cuerpo de mi mayordomo, rápidamente me encamorre. Este calor tan cálido…era tan agradable. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz, aunque mi cuerpo dolía un poco, sobre todo en "cierto" lugar, y me sentía muy cansado.

_Definitivamente dormiré al menos 12 horas…_

Lo bueno de la navidad, era que no tenía que levantarme temprano, y ahora no solo me levantaría tarde, sino también al lado de la persona que más amaba en este mundo y que igual me amaba.

FIN

* * *

Bueno, ese fue mi regalo de navidad (muy atrasado) para ustedes ^^ Espero les haya gustado.

Tratare de actualizar pronto mi otro fic de "Juntos en la Oscuridad", aunque la verdad no se como cuando podría ser eso; hoy paso un incidente en mi casa y la verdad es que me siento algo mal, disculpen.

Aunque...les tengo una posible buena noticia. Ese acontecimiento me dio una idea para otro one shot xDD "No hay mal que por bien no venga" ^^

Merezco al menos un pequeño review? c´: ps ps, son gratis xDDD

Que estén bien!

Besos!


End file.
